Naruto el despertar de una divinidad ( en adopción)
by W.M King
Summary: sus padres no lo toman en cuenta ya que sus hermanas tienen el zorro de las nueve colas sellado en ellas, sin nadie Naruto al no tener a alguien que lo entrene el lo hara solo despertando un poder que lo pondra en peligro naruto-harem incesto
1. Chapter 1

BUENAS LES TRAIGO ESTE NUEVO FANFIC ESPERO Y LES GUSTE

prologo

Se puede ver un pueblo con casas estilo oriental echas de maderas edificios de tamaño promedio puestos de trabajo como tiendas y puestos de comida rápida sencilla un pueblo donde las personas son muy sociables….todo esta explicación indica que todo está bien pero lamentablemente no es así

todo estaba envuelto en llamas personas asesinadas sangre regada en el pavimento en eso una voz se escucha

¿?: este pueblo a sido condenado a la aniquilación por ser una cuna de demonios por eso hoy no habrá piedad …. Ahora procedan a eliminar a estas escorias –dijo una ninja con una voz que trasmitía satisfacción con tal genocidio pero pronto la sonrisa que portaba desapareció de su rostro

La razón de repente ninjas que estaban a a punto de asesinar a los habitantes del pueblo cayeron muertos

¿?: QUE DEMONIOS ¡-dijo alterada voz que tenia una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro

¿?: Kasumo momochi ninja de kiri nivel jouninn de elite uno de los mas eficientes cazadores del cuarto mizukage para la exterminación de las líneas de sangre en kiri causante de genocidios a gran escala ….hoy tu …morirás –dijo una voz que aparentemente venia de la nada

Kasumo: SAL DE DONDE QUIERAS QUE ESTES -grito /ordeno con un rostro de ira

CLINK

Fue el sonido que se escucho para que los cuerpos de los ninjas restantes cayeran …..muertos y en medios de entre todos los cuerpos estaba una figura de una pesona de uno 1,85 de alto con una capa negra envolviendo su cuerpo envainando una espada en su espalda

Solo parpadeo un segundo y

¿?: aqui estoy – dijo una voz a su espalda

La figura desapareció en solo ese segundo y ahora se encontraba siendo atravesado desde su espalda

Kasumo : c-como cof cof-dijo tosiendo sangre y volteándose viendo a aquella persona que había acabado con su escuadrón viendo a través de su capa en la parte superior la cual tapab su cabeza nada mas notándose unos mechones rubios y con tres marcas en cada mejilla que le deban un parecido a un zorro tenia sus ojos cerrados- qu-quien eres-tt-tu

¿?: ¿Yo? ….tu verdugo-dijo abriendo los ojos

[ IMG]

Diciendo esto retiro su espada que se encontraba atravesando a kasumo solo para decapitarlo

¿?: yagura hoy tu …caerás-dijo para después desaparecer dejando conmocionados a los habitantes de aquel pueblo

/

Destrucción es Todo lo que se puede ver en aquel lugar en el medio de toda esta destrucción se pueden apreciar tres figuras

La primera era una chica de pelo rojo en el suelo su ropa es de una jounnin estándar pero esta se encontraba en mal estado en sus azules ojos se puede notar preocupación hacia la persona que esta situada en frente de ella

Esta persona era una chica de cabello negro azulado que le llega hasta mitad de su espalda esta estaba rodillada y de sus ojos color perla estaban saliendo lagrimas

La tercera figura tenia el cabello de color rojo portaba pircings en varias partes de sus rostro cargaba una capa negra con nubes rojas grabadas

¿?: porque….. hinata –dijo la chica de cabello rojo

Hinata : po-por q-ue eres mi a-mi-ga no podía per-mitir que murie-ras no me lo perdo-naria y …el se pondría triste …si t-tu mueres hikari–dijo entre cortamente por el cansancio con sangre saliendo de su boca

Hikari : sabes ..Cuanto desearía que el volviera…lo extraño …pero como están las cosa hoy anbas moriremos y no lo volveremos a ver –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Pein: hoy conocerán lo que es el dolor todos y cada unos de ustedes hoy la aldea de la hoja caera ante mi y poder de el zorro de las nueve colas será mio-dijo creando dos varas de color negro apuntando hacia hinata –muere..-dijo para lanzar las dos varas hacia ella

Hinata cerro los ojos ante su inminente fin escuchando los gritos de hikari pero….el inpacto nunca llego abrió los ojos para saber que pasaba solo para encontrarse con las varas rotas a la mitad en frente de ella

Volteo hacia a la dirección donde estaba su amiga para con lagrimas en los ojos viendo hacia una dirección solo para que sus ojos se llenen de lagrimas

¿?: Sabes hay varias cosa que no tolero y odio y tu acabas de hacer una imperdonable-dijo cerrando los ojos- Jintsūriki (poder divino)

[ IMG]

Adjuntos:


	2. Capitulo 1 Recuerdos

BUENAS AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA MI HUMILDE HISTORIA ESPERO Y LES GUSTE

Capítulo 1

Recuerdos

¿?: Sabes hay varias cosa que no tolero y odio y tu acabas de hacer una imperdonable-dijo cerrando los ojos – Jintsūriki (poder divino)

¿?: Hoy conocerás el dolor de mi mano por lastimar a las personas que amo –dijo el recién llega con una voz llena de ira- hoy caerás ante mi pain …..Veamos cuales ojos son los más poderosos –finalizo para

HIKARI: no p-puede ser en verdad eres t-tu …..naruto-dijo la pelirroja con la voz entrecortada

/

6 años atrás

Se puede ver una figura en los capo de entrenamiento más específico en el 7 esta figura era de un niño de no más de 10 años de edad cabello rubio ojos azules con tres curiosas marcas de zorro en cada mejilla se encuentra haciendo frecciones de pecho

Naruto: 499 yyy 500 ha ha ha ha valla esto si es cansado bueno ahora vamos con control de chakara

Yo soy naruto namikaze -uzumaki hijo de minato naikaze cuarto hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas y kushina uzumaki la habanera sangrienta….los héroes de la aldea

Soy hermano mayor de naruko namikaze –uzumaki y hermano menor de hikari namikaze –uzumaki

Hikari nació en circunstancias normales pero naruko y yo bueno no es el mejor día que digamos

El día del nacimiento de naruko y yo un enmascarado libero al zorro de las nueve colas de mi madre para posteriormente usarlo para la destrucción de la aldea

Mi padre se enfrentó a el enmascarado haciéndolo huir de la escena el único problema que quedaba era el zorro se enfrentó a él pudiéndolo inmovilizar con la ayuda de mi madre que pudo sobrevivir gracias a su longevidad uzumaki para proceder al sellado decidieron sellarlo en mis hermanas naruko y hikari y que en ese entonces yo tenia un chakara inferior al suyo

El sellado había acabado mi padre no murió pero si perdió el 95 % de su chakara nada que un buen entrenamiento no pudiera arreglar mi padre le informo a la aldea sobre el sellado nombrando a mis hermanas las heroínas de la hoja

Todo al parecer había acabado bien….no obstante

Con el pasar de los años mis hermanas fueron mostrando talento para las artes shinobi gracias a su grandes cantidades de chakara 6 años después del ataque del zorro hikari tenía 8 y naruko y yo 4 mis padres decidieron empezar el entrenamiento de naruko y yo hikari iba dos años avanzada

Naruko mostraba talento yo era otro caso mi control de chakara era terrible no podía hacer un simple bushin yo trate de mejorar di todo mi esfuerzo ante las ecxigencias y gritos de mi padre pero un día escuche una conversación d¿Qué no de vi haber escuchado a la edad de 8 años que cambio mi perspectiva completamente

flashack

Hace 2 años

Narrador normal

Naruto iba caminando por los pasillos de su hogar cuando unas voces lo sacaron de sus pensamientos esa voces pertenecían a sus padres

Minato: ya han pasado 2 años desde que comenzamos a entrenarlo y no a habido un progreso considerable en naruto por decirte que el no domin ni el bushin normal y solo puede hacer 5 kagebushin cuan naruko logra hacer 100

Naruto:( pero eso se debe a que tiene el zorro sellado obviamente que tendrá mas chakara)-pensaba el rubio menor

Kushina :si tienes razón …creo que naruko como líder del clan uzumaki y hikari como del namikaze seria la mejor opción-dijo la peliroja mayor

Minato:tienes razón y te tengo una noticia que te gustara y a hikari voya ponerla como próxima hokage de la aldea que te parece –dijo feliz

Kushina :si duda es una muy buena noticia –dijo igual de feliz

Naruto que estaba oyendo esto tenia lágrimas en los ojos y no es para menos le habían icho prácticamente que era un inútil le habían quitado lo que era suyo por derecho ser líder de un caln ya que a ser mayor que naruko le pertenecía el derecho al puesto de líder de clan obviamente hikari seria líder de uno igual y lo peor de todo le habían quitado su mayor sueño ser… hokage

Después de eso naruto estaba destrozado sus padres ya ni siquiera lo entrenaban el tuvo que areglaselas solo sin nadie que lo ayudara

Fin del flash back

Naruto ya había acabado de entrenar se estaba preparando para irse a su casa cuando uan voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

¿?: naruto ya esta lista la comida –dijo una niña de su misma edad rubia de dos coletas ojos azules (el henge de naruto en el canon)

Su relación con sus hermanas era buena se llevaba biencon las dos

Naruto ya voy nakuro-chan-dijo con una sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar pero como era de esperar no se dio cuenta

Naruko: ne …naruto-kun mañana iniciamos la academia como crees que nos valla –dijo todavía con un sonrojo y aumenta mas al ver como o llamo

Naruto ¿Qué creo? Bien y creo que nos ira muy bien naruko-chan -dijo para irse hacia su casa

Salto 3 años después

Ya era dia del examen para la graduación para se r gennin después de 3 años de aburrida clases en opinión de naruto llego el dia hikari había decidido entrar a la academia al mismo tiempo que su hermanos

Todos habían pasado los herederos de los clanes de la aldea a si como los civiles que cursaban

Iruka: sasuke uchiha ..es tu turno-dijo el sensei de la clase

Sasuke fue con una sonrisa arrogante

Iruka :Bien has un henge el jutsu de sustitución y el bushin

Sasuke hizo todo lo pedido

Iruka : muy bien con estos has pasado felicidades

Sasuke: hmp -pronuncio con una sonrisa arrogante

Iruk : muy bien es tu turno naruto uzumaki-

Con esto dicho todo el mundo enfoco su atención en el rubio

Bajo hasta llegar al zona de a prueba

Iruka : bien has un henge el jutsu de sustitución y el bushin

Naruto hizo los dos primeros el tercero dejo sorprendido a iruka

Naruto: kage bushin no jutsu-exclamo naruto

Iruka bien has p-pasado-dijo saliendo de su impresión

Con esto finalizo la prueba

Naruto junto sus hermanas Sus hermanas salieron fueron recibidos por su madre

Kushina : felicidades hijas han pasado su examen para celebrar iremos a ichikaru a comer ramen –dijo emocionado a sus hijas

Ahí fue que se dieron cuenta de algo naruto se había ido y al parecer a su madre no se dio cuenta...de nuevo

Con naruto este había llegado al campo de entrenamiento 44

Naruto:bueno es hora de empezar con el entrenamiento –dijo cerrando los ojos

[ IMG]

Naruto :todo el mundo se tragara sus palabras –dijo para ponerse a entrenar


	3. Chapter 3

Disculpen la tardanza como compensación les traigo 2 capítulos

Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Capítulo 2

Recuerdos

¡Misión al país de las olas ¿poder divino?

Naruto: todos se tragaran sus palabras-dijo para ponerse a entrenar

¿?: Es hora de que comiences con el entrenamiento del elemento lava

Naruto: vaya silver por fin hablas ya me estaba preocupando-dijo sonriendo el rubio

Silver : es que estaba meditando -dijo aquella voz

Naruto:Si por meditar te refieres a dormir –dijo con los ojos entrecerrados con voz sarcásticas

Quien es aquella voz para saberlo vamos a un

Flasback

Hace 3 años

Naruto: se dirigía después de salir de campo de entrenamiento con su hermana nariko hacia su casa

Al llegar fueron recibidos por su madre después de saludarla fue se lavaron las manos para cenar

Una vez todos en la mesa cenaron después de que todos comieran minato hablo

Minato: vaya chicas estoy muy satisfecho con los por los resultados de su entrenamiento como ya saben mañana –dijo felicitando a sus hijas naruto que ya estaba acostumbrado no podía evitar apretar los puños-les deseo suerte …..a por cierto naruto –dijo llamando la atención del mencionado-¿estas seguro con querer iniciar la academia mañana ¿ digo va ser muy duro por que no lo intentas el año que viene o mejor dedicas a otra coa-dijo con una mirada seria

Había escuchado bien su padre por dios su propio padre le había dicho en otras palabras que se rindiera sin siquiera intentarlo

Kushina : estoy de acuerdo ha muchas otra cosa en la que puedes dedicarte-dijo su madre

Y este fue la gota que derramo el vaso sin decir nada se levanto de la mesa y camino rumbo a la salida antes de salir dijo

Naruto: juro ..por mi vida que se tendrán que tragar sus palabras es una promesa-dijo con ira en su voz saliendo de la casa

Kushina :na-no continuo ya que su esposo le puso una mano en su hombro

Minato:déjalo tiene que pensar –dijo tranquilizando a la peliroja

Hikari y naruko que habían visto toda la escena se sintieron tristes por su hermano

Hikari/naruko: naruto…-dijiero las dos en un susurro

Con naruto

Este se encontraba en campo de entrenamiento numero 7 golpeado un árbol sin descanso

Naruto: por que …..-dijo deteniéndose de golpear el árbol –porque-dijo con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos –POR QUEEEEE-dijo llorando de rabia golpeando con mas fuerza el árbol-por que ….soy tan débil

Naruto : no –dijo parando de llorar cerrando sus ojos –no …No les daré la satisfacción de verme derrotado sin haber luchado no me rendiré por que ..ESE ES MI CAMINO NUNCA RENDIRSE - dijo siendo envuelto en un aura de chakara blanco-mehare fuerte para demostrarle que soy fuerte que mi voluntad es fuerte y sobre todo QUE YO SOY FUERTE – grito con decisión en su voz abriendo los ojos

De repente una lus dorada cubrió el campo de entrenamiento

¿?: por fin un elegido digno ha despertado –dijo una voz cuando la luz se disipo dejando ver

Naruto : una ¿carta?-dijo confundido tomando la carta del suelo

[ IMG] [ IMG] [ IMG]

¿?: no cualquier carta –dijo de nuevo aquella voz

De repente todo para naruto se oscureció naruto se dio cuenta que no estaba en el campo numero 7

En una especie de volcán de repente del volcán salio algo que lo hizo abrir sus ojo enomermente por que razón

Del volcán salio ….un dragon

¿?: déjame presentarme me llaman pr muchos nombrescomo el dragon albino de los ojos azules pero tu llamame silver –dijo el dragon –estoy aquí por que tu has sido elegido para portar un poder jamas visto y yo seré tu guía -dijo para que naruto se demallara –vaya se lo tomo mejor de lo que me esperaba-dijo con una gota lo siguiente que paso fue que naruto se despertara una no MUCHAS PREGUNTAS DEL RUBIO

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ese dia cuando el dragon le dijo que viera sus ojos en un charco que estaba allí ( que original un charco de agua en un volcán xd) casi se vuelve a desmallar

Silver le explico que el nombre de esos ojos eran Jintsuriki(poder divino) los ojos del que el tenia conocimiento de su primera etapa y parte de la segunda

La primera etapa consistía de 1 a cuatro tomoes ya con los cual se considera conpleta con los cuatro

En esa primera etapa permitia una visión de 360 grados como el byakugan pero sin el punto ciego

Copiar cualquier jutsu no inporta que fueran líneas de sangre pero eso si tenia que trabajarlas para poder dominarlas

Daba la afinidad todos los elementos y los sub elementos y curiosamente tenia una poderosa afinidad al hielo

Y unas técnicas de increíbles

(las técnicas y demás habilidades se descubrirán al transcurso del capitulo y la historia asi que se quedaran con las ganas

Silver:bueno ya basta de hablar y ponte a entrenar-ordeno el dragon

Depues de 5 horas de entrenamiento se fue a su casa a dormir ya que mañana seria un largo dia

Al dia siguiente

Ya se encontraba de camino a la academia para la asignacion de equipos

Todos estaban en el salón naruto al llegar e fue a sentar con uno de sus mejores amigos llamado shino

(mzuki aquí no es malo)

Iruka llego al salón y como nadie le prestaba atención uso el jutsu cabeza gigante

Bueno empecemos equipo 1

Equipo 7 sasuke uchiha ,sakura haruno y shiro hayate –dijo para que el hayate pegara su rotro contra su pupitre –jounin sensei kakashi hatake

Los demás equipos son como el anime

Unos equipos depues equipo 11 naruto namikaze-uzumaki -dijo llamando la atención de este –naruko namikaze-uzuamki-legrando a la mencionada –y hikari namikaze-uzumaki-dijo

–jounin sensei kushina uzumaki

Bueno con esto dicho esperen a sus jounnin sensei –dijo eso ultimo para salir del salón para que después se esucharan unos gritos

POR FIN SOY LIBRE sacándoles gotitas a sus ex-alumnos

Después de un raro cada equipo se fue con sus senseis

Menos el equipo 7 y 11

Sasuke :bueno naruko hikari ya lo han pensado recuerden que tenen el honor de ayudar a renacer el clan uchiha –dijo para recibir mirada de muerte de las mencionadas

Naruto: escúchame bien uchiha si no quieres morir mejor cállate-dijo liberando su instinto asesino hacia el uchiha emo-gey asustandolo

Kushina :equipo 11 siganme –dijo acabando la tensión del ambiente

/

Zabuza momochi demonio del niebla ninja renegado de la aldea escondida entre la niebla-dijo una voz proveniente de una sombra

Jintsuriki(poder divino)

HIKARI¡

TE MATAREEEEE¡

Jintsuriki(poder divino)

CAPITULO 3

RECUERDOS

¡MISIÓN AL PAÍS DE LA OLAS! ¿PODER DIVINO? PARTE 2

Nos encontramos en el techo de la academia con el equipo 11

Kushina : bien ya que estamos aquí porque no se presentan empiezo yo –dijo la pelirroja mayor-mi nombre es kushina uzumaki mis gustos son mis hijos ,el ramen ,entrenar lo que no me gusta son los violadores pervertidos mi sueño es que mis hijas sean unas grandes ninjas –finalizo la presentación –ahora tu naruko

Naruko: buenos mis gustos son entrenar el ramen y un chico muy especial para mi-dijo viendo de reojo a naruto –mis disgustos son los pervertidos violadores y los que me subestiman por ser mujer y mi sueño –y se quedó con la mirada perdida con una sonrisa pervertida sonrojada mandándole escalofríos a naruto

Si naruko no debio leer los libros de su padrino

Hikari fue la siguiente

Hikari :mis gustos son entrenar ,el ramen y –volteo a ver a naruto sonrojándose ganándose una mirada de su madre y una molesta de naruko- mis disgustos son los pervertidos violadores y los que me subestiman por ser mujer y mi sueño es- al igual que naruko se quedo con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa pervertida sonrojada el esaclofrio de naruto solo aumento

Si hikari no debió leer el libro con naruko

Kushina: bueno naruto faltas tú...-dijo kushina desconcertada

Naruto: mi nombre es naruto uzumaki mis gustos son mis hermanas -dijo sonrojando a hikari y naruko-entrenar y el dango mis disgustos mmmm no se los diré mi sueño mmmm no tengo ganas de decírselos-finalizo

Hikari/naruko: (solo dijo que le gustábamos) –al pensar eso se sonrojaron

Kushina(genial otro kakashi pero por lo menos dijo sus gustos )-pensó con una gota estilo anime

Por los pasillos iba kakashi a encontrarse con sus alumnos

Kaakashi: por qué siento que alguien está siguiendo mis pasos …por fin voy a tener un mini mi)-pensó feliz porque por fin tendría un él pero en miniatura

De regreso eon el equipo 11

Kushina : bueno vamos al campo de entrenamiento 11 para su prueba

Hikari/ naruko:¿prueba?

Naruko no estaba inpresionado por que ya sabia que venia

Después kushina le explicara el motivo de la prueba desaparecio en un shushin

Naruto :bueno sujétenme –dijo para que sus hermanas lo abrasaran sonrojándolo para desaparecer en un shushin de rayos

Campo de entrenamiento 11

Kushina acababa de llegar y estaba esperando a sus hijos pero de repente aparecieron en un shushin de rayos impresionándola y mas cuando vio de quien se trataba

Kushina:b-bueno ya que están aquí les explicare de que consiste la prueba –dijo seria- bueno la prueba consiste en quitarme estos tres cascabeles el que no lo cosiga se ira a devuelta a la academia bueno ¡comiencen !-dijo para que naruko y hikari se escondieran-bueno su técnica para ocultarse es buena excepto por ….naruto por que no te has ocultado –dijo intrigada

Naruto:vaya que gran preba para la evaluación en equipo lo que esperas es como somos gennin que nos juntemos para quitarte los cascabeles ya que unos sinples gennin no podrían con una de los mejores jounnin de la aldea ..muy buena prueba he de decir-dijo sorprendiendo de sobremanera a su madre

Kushina (descubrio el propósito de la prueba en unos instantes)vaya que observación tan detallada ..pero aun asi no será tan fácil –dijo la peliroja mayor

Naruto:bueno me gustan los retos ….kage bushin no jutsu –dijo creando 20 clones sorprendiendo a kushina- …..Ataquen…. –dijo para que sus clones se anzaran la batalla

Los clones se lanzaron a kushina en una batalla de taijutsu donde los cloes estaban acorralando a kushina en eso un clon estaba a punto de agarrar los cascabeles pero kushina se dio cunta y uso la sustitución

Kushina :Vaya eres bueno naruto…pero no lo suficiente como para ganarme tu solo -dijo kushina

Naruto :en eso te equivocas puedo vencerte pero ….como es una prueba en equipo no lo hare .por lo menos no solo-dijo sorprendiendo a su madre-AHORA-grito para que una corriente de viento pareciera seguido de shurikens que kushina esquivo con esfuerzo –bueno sigo –dijo lanzando dos shurkens –arte ninja: tormenta explosiva de shurikens clones de sombra –dijo al mismo tiempo que los shurikens de dos pasaba a ser docena de estos rodeando a kushina en un tornado de shurikens pero lo que en verdad alarmo fue que todo tenían notas explosivas

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Fue el sonido de la explosión seguido de una capa de humo y polvo

A 5 metros de allí se encontraba una kushina jadeante con quemaduras en sus brazos leves y su ropa tenia cortes

Kushina :hahahah vaya naruto eso si me tomo por sorpresa

Naruto :Entonces esto te sorprenderá mas –dijo para que en sumano se empezara formar algo que impresiono a sus hermanas y su madre

Torre del hokage

Se puede ver a dos personas viendo atra vez de una esfera el combate que se lleva acabo

Hiruzen : acaso eso no es

Minato:no….puede …ser-dijo en shock

De regreso al campo 11

Hikari: ese es –dijo en shock

Naruko:el..-dijo incrédula

Naruto :RASENGAN-grito lanzando el ataque a una shockeada kushina que solo reacciono para esquivar haciendo que naruto falle o eso creían –ya gane –dijo para desaparecer en una explosión de humo dando a entender que se trataba de un clon

Para kushina todo se volvió negro después

30 minutos después

Kushina : que pacho-dijo frotándose los ojos haciendo que a naruto casi se le escape un kawai

Entonces vio a sus hijos parados frente de ella cada una con cascabel al igual que naruto

Naruto:pasamos …eso paso-dijo serio-y antes de que digas algo los ataque de viento y las shuriken conbinadas no fueron mias sino e hikari y naruko que sirveron de distracción para efectuar el plan que consistía en que te atacara con la tormenta explosiva explosiva de shurikens clones de sombra ..y antes de que preguntes cuando fue que planeamos esto fuen el momento en que hice los clones les envie 1 a cada una mientras tu peleabas con los clone –finalizo dejando a kushina y alos demás espectadores asombrados

Kushina saliendo de su asombro :bueno felicidades por pasar mañana empezamos las primeras misiones ahora a CELEBRAR CON RAMEN –dijo /grito-pero primero a entregar el reporte –dijo avergonzada para desaparecer en un shushin decepcionado a sus hijas

Naruto: quien quiere ramen yo invito-dijo el rubio para que lo abrazaran con fuerza-bueno vamos

Y asi desaparecieron en shushin llegando a ichikarus ramen

en eso se acerca una chica de 15 años de edad pelo castaño

ayame: vaya pero si son nuestras clientas favoritas y n-naruto-kun-dijo con un sonrojo por la sonrisa que naruto le daba –b-bueno que van a pedir –dijo trtando de calmarse

hikari/naruko:RAMEN-gritaron con estrellitas scandole una risita a ayame y una sonrisa a naruto

DOS MESES DESPUES

Hikari:aquí peligro rojo objetivo localizadocambio

Naruko: aquí sol procedemos cambio

Kushina :Aquí reina roja procedan

Naruto : aquí sol azul …esto es una mierda cambio

Kushina/hikari/naruko: AHORA –dijieron lanzándose al objetivo que era …¿un gato? Si señores y señoras este es el terror de todo ninja en la aldea …TORA …CHACHACHAN

Las tres féminas del equipo se lanzaron solo para que el gato saltara pegándose la cara contra el suelo y al levantaron se encontraron algo que se creía imposible allí estaba naruto con tora en brazos acariciándolo haciendo que ¿roroneara? No tenían que estar soñando

Kushina:bueno el gato perdido tora ha sido atrapado

Torre hokage

Ya habían entregado el gato para sufrimiento de este a su duela recibiendo la paga

Naruko: en serio papa necesitamos una verdadera misión

Naruto: Estoy de acuerdo con naruko-dijo la pelirroja

minato :pero –iba hablar pero en eso llego la conocida invocación de kakashi pakkun con una carta el perro se la entrego y desapareció en una explosión de humo minato la leyó y dijo-querían una misión pues ya la tienen su misión será de rango B su misión será ir de apoyo para el equipo 7 al parecer el que contrato la misión mintió se encontraron con los hermanos demonios creen estar listos-dijo recibiendo un fuerte hai –bien partirán en una hora hacia el país de las olas

con eso ultimo dicho partieron a prepararse para la misión

minato :kushina crees que estén listos para la misión-pregunto un poco preocupado

kushina:no te preocupes-respondio secamente saliendo de la habitación

minato :kushina lo siento pero ..e lo mejor-dijo tristemente-ya es hora de que seas libre

en la entrada de la aldea ya se encontraba el equipo 11 listos para partir

kushina :bueno equipo 11 esta es nuestra primera misio fuera de la aldea sin mas que decir VAMOS!

/

EL equipo 7 estaba en una situación muy problemática como diría cierto nara

Primero reciben una misión de escoltar a un constructor en una misio de rango c

En el camino se enfrentan a los hermanos demonios ganado y descubriendo el engaño

Del cliente

En la actualidad se encontraban peleando contar un ninja renegado nivel jounin de kiri

Zabusa momochi el demonio de la niebla

Kakashi se enfrento a el y con eso llegamos a la situación actual

Kakashi encerrado en una prisión de agua sasuke palarizado sakura frente tazuna temblando del miedo y ha si shiro a punto de de ser partido en dos peron antes de que el clon zabusa acabara con shiro fue cortado a la mitad

¿?:vaya vaya nunca creí ver esto el gran sasuke uchiha palarizado del miedo –dijo la ya conocida voz

Kushina :naruto! Te dije que no te adelantaras...Aunque veo que llegaste en un momento crucial en la vida de este chico…..bueno yo me encargo de pelear contra el…así que zabuza momochi ninja renegado de kiri-dijo seria

Zabusa: a si que kushina uzumaki la habanera sangrienta es un honor pelear contra usted-dijo serio

Kushina : hikari ,naruto ,naruko protejan al cliente –ordeno

Zabusa: hoy la hoja tendrá uno ninjas menos-dijo creando 4 clones de agua –ataquen

Esta batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo sin duda revelaria grandes cosas que harian tenblar al mundo shinobi

Esta historia continuara…

Les gusto comenten

Y díganme a quien quieren para el harem


	4. Chapter 4

cap 4

¡MISIÓN AL PAÍS DE LA OLAS! ¿PODER DIVINO? PARTE 3

la batalla dio inicio los clones de zabusa se lanzaron al ataque naruko hikari y naruto se enfrenaban a ellos

naruto:naruko hikari! a un lado -dijo para que sus hermanas volvieran con el cliente naruto realizo una secuencia de sellos -estilo de rayo : el gran voltio -exclamo elevando sus manos para que un rayo cayera del cielo hacia sus manos donde se formo una essfera del tamallo del rasengan para despues lanzarla hacia los clones la esfera al entrar en contacto con los clones los destruyo

dejando estupefactos a todos con semejante tecnica

naruto: ahora sigues tu ...zabusa -dijo para lanzarse no dejando hablar a kushina

zabusa : crees que podras conmigo no lo creo estilo de agua : pilar de agua -dijo para chocar su contra el suelo y que un gran pilar de agua saliera del suelo por el agua que estaba en este en forma cubica golpeando y atravesando a naruto para horror de los espectadores-ja no eras mas que-no termino por que el clon exploto en agua -p-pero como dia-fue cortado

naruto:zabusa no te confies ...RASENGAAAAN-si zabusa no se hubiera movido ahora tuviera un rasengan en su pecho

con ese movimiento de parte de zabusa kakashi quedo libre y estaba en shock igual que sus alumnos

kakashi:(esa fue la tecnica de minato-sensei pero como..)-penso

sasuke :(como ese dobe tiene esa tecnica se supone que yo soy la elite)-penso celoso el uchiha

sakura(vaya naruto es ..genial)-penso con admiracion

naruko/hikari:(naruto-kun es increible)pensaron con un sonrojo

zabusa:(vaya este mocoso es fuerte no debi confiarme)-penso zabusa -bueno creo que llego la hora de ponerse serio ...estilo de agua : el gran tsunami -una gran ola se formo y inpactando con naruto preocupando a todos -ahora estilo de agua : estacas de agua -dijo creando estacas con el agua del piso lanzandocela a todos todos los equivaron kakashi puso a salvo a el cliente y a sakura shiro los esquivo y sasuke igual pero naruko y hikari que estaban preocupadas por su amado hermano no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo cerrando los ojos esperaron el inpacto que nunca llego

kushina:NARUTOOO!-grito horrorizada viendo como naruto era atravesado por dos estacas de agua

naruko:narut-naruto-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-por qu-que

naruto:por qu-que las amo-dijo entrecortadamente para tanbalearse pero antes de que callera es sujetado por sus hermanas

hikari:naruto-kun por favor resiste

naruto:l-lo siento chicas siempre la amare -dijo eso ultimo para cerrar los ojos

kushina tenia lagrimas en los ojos naruko y hikari igual pro

el silencio llego y duro por unos instantes pero fue roto por zabusa

zabusa:era un excenlente guerrero que murio por lo que amaba pero un muerto es un muerto que mas da

kushina:arte ninja : cadenas de adiamantina -kushina furiosa ataco con sus cadenas

casi lo destrozan pero logro esquivarlas a duras pena

el aire se enfrio un instito asesino se libero todos voltearon y vieron a naruko y hikari tenian las miradas hacia el suelo cuando la levantaron zabusa se congelo esos ojos rojos ragasgados y una aura de chakara roja envolvio a las hermanas uzumaki

pero antes de que pudieran hacer algun movimiento una voz no cualquier voz este era la de naruto

todos voltearon a verlo este tenia los ojos cerrados mientras estaba parado

naruto: Jintsūriki(poder divino)-dijo abriendo los ojos shockeando nuevamente a todos

silver:es hora de que vea un poco de lo que puedes hacer

naruto desaparecio de vista de todos ni siquiera kakashi con su sharingan pudo ver

entonces aparecio donde zabuza enterandole un golpe en su estomago que le saco sangre de su boca segido de esto bonbardeo a zabuza con una fiesta de esto zabusa se separo un poco y hizo sellos de manos

zabusa:arte ninja: olcutacion en la neblina -una espesa neblina cubrio a todos pero de nada sirvio la estrategia de zabusa por que cunado estaba a punto de darle un zarpaso con su espada naruto desaparecio

se escucharon chillidos parecidos a los de kakashi cuando hace el chidori penso kushina

naruto:arte ninja del rayo :navaja electrica-una acumulacion de rayos en forma de navaja choco con la espada de zabusa que puso en medio para protejerse

se separaron por la presion del choque de la espada y la tecnica dejando una onda de aire

naruto se iba lanzar contra zabusa pero unos sebons inpactaron en el cuerpo de zabusa el responsable un ambu con la insignia de kiri

ambu:gracias e estado buscando a zabusa desde hace mucho ahora que vi esta oportunidad logre neutralizandolo este cuerpo contiene muchos secretos que no deben salir de este

kakashi se acerco y tomo el pulso de zabusa

kakashi:esta muerto

asi el ambu desaparecio en un puf con el cuerpo de zabusa

despues de eso naruto cayo inconsiente

sus hermanas fueron a socorrerlo

kushina se acerca y dice : solo es cansancio descansando se recuperara

kkakashi:tazuna es hora de ir a su casa

tazuna :si v-vamonos

el equipo 11 y 7 estaban de camino a la casa de tazuna con un solo pensamiento

todos (que diablos fue eso)

kakashi(esto es algo del que tengo que informar a sensei)

kushina(que tan fuerte eres naruto..)

shiro(por que siento que estoy solo de relleno aqui)

continuara...

disculpen lo corto

espero sus comentarios


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5

tu hora a llegado -dijo una voz espectral

muy pronto ire por ti

no podras hacer nada

muy pronto tu poder ...sera ..mio

muy pronto sere ...un dios

abrio sus ojos azules como el cielo y lo primero que vio fue el techo de aparentemente una casa ..trato de levantarse pero cuando lo hiso todo le dio vuelta vio a su alrededor alparecer se encontraba un cuarto de paredes blancas con una mesa de noche al lado de la cama vio un espejo hay se dio cuenta que tenia el pecho y torso vendado y recordo

siendo golpeado brutal mente por el jutsu de agua de zabuza el como las estacas de agua iban en un inpacto mortal hacia sus hermanas del como salio corriendo de como fue atravesado por las estacas de como le dedico unas palabras a sus hermanas de como despues de eso todo se volvio negro

naruto:(que fue lo que paso silver )-pregunto a su espiritu guerrero

silver:no lo se solo se que un gran poder se libero en cuanto estuvistes a punto de morir -dijo silver

naruto:¿un gran poder?

silver:naruto primero que todo te tengo que decir que moristes-dijo seriamente el dragon metalico schokeando a el rubio-al menos por unos segundos ...pero con solo eso fue suficiente para que supieran donde estabas-dijo en un susurro que naruto alcanzo a oir pero cuando estaba a punto de despertar la puerta se abrio

tsunami: veo que por fin despiertas como te encuentras-dijo con una sonrisa amable

naruto: bueno me siento bien -dijo levantandose tsusnami iba a protestar pero naruto le dedico una sonrisa y dijo-no se preocupe tsunami-chan me encuentro bien ..mi equipo se encuentra abajo?-pregunto al final sonrojando a la mujer por el chan

tsunami:e-eh si su equipo esta abajo

naruto gracias

ya estando abajo y naruto vestido ya que solo tenia su pantalones puestos

ya todos estaban sentados el que realizo la pregunta que todo el mundo queria hacer

kakashi:naruto...que fue lo que paso alla -dijo interrogando al rubio

naruto :bueno supongo que no puedo seguir olcutandolo mas primero que todo tienen que saber Jintsūriki(poder divino) -dijo cerrando los ojos para abrirlos-este es mi doujutsu o poder ocular se llama poder divino-la imagen de los ojos aparecen en los capitulos anteriores

todos estaban sorprendidos no se quedadaba muy corto se encontraban realmente estupefactos

kushina:pero nunca escuchado de un doujutsu como ese -dijo confundida saliendo de la sorpresa

naruto:eso es por que yo soy el primero que lo porta -dijo inpactando aun mas a todos ya con sus ojos desactivados

pero como siempre tiene que salir un idiota

sasuke:dobe ...te exijo como mienbro del clan uchiha que me netrges todas tus tecnicas solo la elite debe poseerlas -dijo arogantemente

naruto:eh ..dijistes algo ..teme-dijo perezosamente cabe resaltar que kakashi se sentia orgulloso

sasuke:NO TE HAGAS EL IDIOTA DAME ESAS TECNICAS DO..-pero sus palabras fueron cortadas ya que naruto ya no se encontraba en el sofa en cambio se encontraba aras de el dandole la espalda sorprendiendo a todos

naruto:escuachame bien princesa por que solo lo repetire una vez no tienes el derecho de ecxigirme nada si quieres ser fuerte esfuerzate por serlo no seas tan idiota como para pensar que te dare mis tecnicas eso jamas sucedera ...y otra cosa por mas que intente copiarlos con el sharingan no funcionara y eso va para ti tambien kakashi-dijo dejando furioso a sasuke que lo penso y no hizo nada ya que lo penso y aunque no le gustara admitirlo no creia poder ganarle a naruto

shiro(que velocidad ..solo desaparecio y aparecio )-penso shiro shockeado

kakashi:(sin duda el no esta en nivel gennin)-penso inpresionado el tuer..digo kakashi

kushina:(naruto te hiciste fuerte tu solo ..siento no haber estado para ti)-penso triste kushina por su error como madre

naruto: y por cierto donde estan las chicas-pregunto curioso por la ausencia de sakura y sus hermanas

shiro:pues ellas estan entrenando afuera -dijo shiro

naruto:ah gracias por la informacion ..si me disculpan subire tengo que descansar para reponerme mas rapido dijo dejando la sala en silencio cada quien tenia sus pensamientos y todos hasta tazuna y tsusunami todos con el mismo pensamiento

todos :que tan fuerte eres naruto

naruto llego a su habitacion y se recosto en la cama la verdad necesitaba descansar

naruto:(ahora si silver)-dijo a silver

silver antes de que entiendas el presente debes conocer el pasado y lo que en verdad eres

primero que nada lo que tienes que saber es que tu no eres un humano solamente por tus venas corre una sangre de una raza tan antigua cmo el mismo universo la raza guerrera de los ...sufurus una raza tan poderosa tanto por su tecnologia y gran conocimiento como su poder el cual se dice que no tenia limite eran tan fuertes que 5 planetas se aliaron entre ellas la unica que podia hacerles frente la raza de los sayaijin los sufurus podian ser una raza muy poderosa que podia pelear con dos planetas a la vez y ganarian pero esta vez sabian qe no ganarian por que eran cinco planetas y entre ellos la raza que despues de ellos y fueron reducidos a la aniquilacion total o eso se creia al parecer un sufuru que no estaba en el planeta en la guerra logro sobrevivir y se refugio en este planeta y se establecio tuv decendencia que ignorantes del poder que en su sangre coria vivieron como cuarquier humano pero lamentablemente el clan que era de estos metizo humano-sufuru fu masacrado en la segunda guerra ninja ese clan era el namikase con solo un sobreviviente el cual es minato namikase tu padre pero por alguna razon su sangre no se activo al igual que tus hermanas pero contigo fue diferente tu ...fuiste capaz de despertarlo

naruto :valla se parece mucho a la historia de los uzumaki

silver :por ahora te dire solamente eso pero tu entrenamiento aumentara ...partiremos

naruto:esta bien

silver:(todavia te falta muchas cosas por conocer)

2 semanas despues

kakashi revelo que zabusa estaba vivo y el entrenamiento se intesifico en tdos los aspectos control de chakara taijutsu y otras cosas ahora el equipo 7 y el equipo 11 sin naruto que se quedo cuidando a tsunami y a su hija imari al prinsipo se conportaba fria pero algo la hizo cambiar que ahora se lla pasa muy unida a naruto para moletias de sus hermanas pero habia uan persona que no salia de la mente del rubio

naruto(haku-chan ...)

/

/

planeta recoon

una raza guerrera famosa por sus tecnicas y su paraiso natural en lo que respecta a su geografia

hoy se extingia

en las ruinas del laboratorio una nave era lanzado

cientifico:eres nuestra unica ezperansa de todo el universo

nucleo del planeta desastabilizado explosion iminente

cientifico:la hora a llegado

a la distancia del planeta una nave se alejaba (imaginense la nave de dark vader de star wars)

a su espalda el planeta ...exploto dejando ...nada

dentro la nave cabina

¿?:señor la gema esta en posicion solo falta su orden

¿?:muy bien hecho freezeer -dijo un sujeto sentado en lo que parecia ser un trono en la nave

freezer: a sus ordenes ...lord goku

yyyyyyyyyyyyyy fin

espero les haya gustado y en proximo capitulo accion y para los pervertidos ...lo siento no habra lemon todavia

(jiraiya:nooooooooooooooooo!)

bueno espero les haya gustado


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Después de una semana lo que había pronosticado kakashi para la llegada de zabuza se había cumplido, ahora mismo el equipo 7 se encontraba de camino al puente escoltando a zabuza cuando llegaron se encontraron con una escena nada gratificante ya que todos los trabajadores se encontraban inconscientes .en eso una neblina que rápidamente kakashi reconoció

-Veo que ya estas recuperado ..zabuza –menciono kakashi justamente cuando enfrente de ellos se hacía presente el demonio de la niebla y el ANBU con su mascara

-Esta vez los liquidare –dijo zabuza para después crear 4 mizu buzhin que arremetieron ontra los gennins

-Pero de un rápido movimiento shiro neutralizo 2 al igual que sasuke

-Sakura proteje a tazuna –ordeno a la pelirosa recibiendo un hai como respuesta –bueno zabuza nuestra pelea empieza ahora-dijo kakashi descubriendo su sharingan

-Haku encárgate de esos dos el ninja copia es mío – ordeno a su subordinado

-Zabuza vaya no crei que furas gey –dijo una voz burlonamente que rápidamente kakashi y zabuza reconocieron a zabuza le crecio una vena en frente

-Como me dijiste –menciono zabuza enojado

-Bueno no soy quien para criticar cada quien tiene sus gustos-dijo cabreando a zabuza y provocando una risas a las espaldas del rubio en eso aparecen kushina junto a naruko y hikari

-Naruto ve y ayuda a sasuke y shiro naruko ,hikari protejan al cliente –ordeno la sensei del equipo 11

-Hai –dijeron los tres al unísono

-Naruto fue al área donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea de haku vs shiro y sasuke a llegar pudo ver que no l iba muy bien que digamos shiro tenía cortes golpes en todo el cuerpo ,sasuke por otro lado yacía inconsciente con varios sebón en su cuerpo y estaban rodeados por cúpulas de hielo

-Vaya haku –chan es bueno verte de nuevo y por lo que veo les distes una paliza a esos dos –dijo saludando y extrañando a shiro

-Naruto –kun ..-dijo seria ya que ahora el rubio era su enemigo

-Haku-esta vez naruto hablo con mucha seriedad –pensaste en mi propuesta –dijo naruto seriamente

-Naruto –kun sabes que no puedo –decía haku pero fue cortada por el rubio

-Como es que no puedes no te das cuenta que zabuza solo te usa como una herramienta más …or favor haku no quiero pelear contigo no así sabiendo que hay más opciones ¡por favor reacciona ¡-lo último lo dijo suplicando en eso un sonido como de aves se escucho

-Lo siento naruto –kun –dijo para desaparecer rápidamente naruto comprendió lo que iba hacer desesperado corrió a toda velocidad hacia el área de combate de zabuza ,kakshi y kushina ,kakshi estaba apunto de traspasar a zabua con su raikiri pero en eso apareció haku interponiéndose

-Todo iba en cámara lenta el ataque de kakshi seguía hacia haku ,naruto ativo su doujutsu y dijo

-Hora divina!-exclamo y sucedió ,todo el tiempo se detuvo naruto rápidamente se puso en el medio de la técnica y haku desviando el raikiri y asi el tiempo su curso kakashi fallo su técnica dejando a kushina y sus hermanas pasmadas ya que se suponía que con la velocidad en la que iba kakashi sería imposible parar su técnica ,pero más sorprendidos quedaron ya que naruto estaba en frente haku y zabuza jadeando

-Ha ha…lo logre –dijo muy agitado y cansado ya que esa técnica consumió mucho shakara estaban apunto po preguntar qué fue lo que hizo naruto pero de la nada una lanza impacta en el rubio muy cerca de su corazón dejando a todos en shock en eso se escucharon unos aplauso

-Vaya vaya zabuza el demonio de la niebla derrotado por un grupo de mocoso que decepcionante –dijo el mafioso gatou apareciendo y a sus espaldas más de 300 bandidos y vieron que el que había lanzado la flecha

-Cof .cof –tosía naruto sangre sacando a todos de su shock

-Jajajaja bueno ya es hora de que mueran ah dejen a las mujeres vivas pueden servirnos para divertirnos-dijo perversamente el mini mafioso

-Kushina quien veía como su hijo estaba de rodillas siendo atravesada por una flecha activo sus cadenas y dijo

-Tu maldito..-menciono muy furiosa kushina –TE MATARE!-y las cadenas salieron empalando a muchos de los bandido y los que no habían sido asesinados por las cadenas estaban muy pero muy asustados

-Haku también se sumó al ataque junto con naruko y hikari quienes aniquilaban a los bandidos que las cadenas no habían alcanzado

-Haku con sus sebon de hielo, naruko y hikari con jutsus de viento

Con naruto

Este estaba siendo atendido por kakshi y sakura

-Naruto veía todo borroso y dijo en su mente

-(Otra vez siendo herido mortalmente vaya que suerte)-pensó sarcásticamente para que todo se volviera oscuro

-En eso aparece shiro cargando a un muy herido y inconsciente sasuke viendo la masacre de las uzumaki y la usuaria de hielo

-Cuando solo quedaba gatou el cual se mojó sus pantalones las uzumakis y haku enfocaron su mirada asesinas en el que intento escapar pero unas cadenas lo atraparon y el muy asustado dijo

-Por favor no me maten prometo que les pagare lo que quieran –dijo desesperado por salvar su vida

-Lo que queremos es tu muerte!-dijo kushina destrozando el pequeño cuerpo del mafioso ,en eso llegan los ciudadanos de aquel país comandados por inari y su madre que al llegar vieron los cuerpo sin vidas de los bandidos y -rápidamente se pusieron a celebrar ya que por fin eran libres ,haku y las uzumakis recordaron a naruto y fueron sumamente preocupadas por el

-Cuando por fin llegaron lo vieron y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas la primera en hablar con voz entrecortada fue kushina

-Kakashi por favor no me digas –dijo entre sollozos la pelirroja mayor

-No ,todavía no ..Pero necesitamos llevarlo a un hospital lo antes posible o si no –dijo dejando la última frase sin decir

-Kushina estaba viendo sus opciones al igual que sus hijas y haku en eso naruko recordó algo que le dijo su parre a ella y a su hermana

Flashback

-Estaban entrenando con su padre el lanzamiento de kunai cuando él dijo

-Basta es suficiente lo han hecho muy bien –felicito minato a sus hijas

-Gracias papa-dijeron ellas al unísono

-Ahora quiero darles esto –dijo entregándoles un kunai de tres puntas

-Esto es –dijo impresionada hikari

-Si cuando necesiten ayuda y estén en peligro o alguien cercano a ustedes solo agréguenle shakara y allí estaré-dijo minato sonriéndoles

Fin del flashback

-Naruko saco el kunai de tres punta y le agrego shakara

En la aldea de la hoja torre del hokage

-Minato estaba revisando el tedioso papeleo el cual parecía no tener fin

-Maldito papeleo –maldijo al papeleo, en eso sintió un puso de shakara ,específicamente en el kunai que le dio a sus hijas entonces rápidamente desapareció en un rayo amarillo

-En el puente, país de las olas todos se hacían lo posible por mantener a naruto con vida cuando en un rayo amarrillo sorprendiendo a todos apareció el cuarto hokage

-Minato que acababa de llegar solo pudo apreciar la zona de batalla a sus hijas y mujer tenían lágrimas en los ojos a sakura y kakashi que atendían a su el cual tenía una herida muy cerca de su corazón en eso naruko se le acerca y le dice

-Por favor papa necesitamos tu ayuda –dijo entre sollozos naruko la cual lo había invocado

-El hokage rápidamente lo comprendió y tomo a naruto en su brazos y les dijo a todos

-Sujétense de mi –dijo y todos haciendo caso se sujetaron del hokage desapareciendo del puente

-Dejando a zabuza el cual tenía un semblante triste al poco tiempo el demonio de la niebla salió del puente

-En la aldea de konoha ,hospital

-El equipo 7 y 11 junto con haku y el hokage aparecieron en un rayo amarrillo

-Medico ¡ -grito el hokage llamando a los medic-nin que rápidamente llegaron y los atendieron llevándose a naruto a una sala de emergencia ,a sasuke y shiro para que atendieran sus heridas

-Todos estaban preocupados por naruto en eso hikari observa a haku llamando su atención ya que nadie mas se había dado cuenta de la presencia de usuaria de hielo

-Hey tu –dijo hikari llamando la tencion de haku y los demás – que haces aquí no deberías estar con zabuza –pregunto hikari seriamente

-Haku : bueno lo que paso fue

/

-Planeta rai

-Podemos ver una pila de cadáveres una ciudad en llamas ,Y en medio de esa destrucción se puede ver una silueta con un peculiar peinado con un rastreador en su ojo derecho su vestimenta es la misma que la de (black goku de dragón ball súper ) con una mueca de fastidio

-los habitantes de este planeta ssi que eran patéticos no duraron ni una hora –dijo con una mueca de fastidio y decepción en eso su rastreador suena –hump que quieres frezeer-dijo seriamente goku

\- mi lord ya localizamos el planeta donde se encuentra el poder divino –dijo de forma muy respetuosa frezeer secándole una sonrisa a goku

-Vaya ya era hora en que planeta se encuentra –pregunto algo ansioso goku

-En el planeta tierra en el sistema solar –dijo dándole la ubicación

-Ya veo, manda a alguien a ese planeta para reconocimiento –dijo regresando a su estado serio goku

Entendido mi lord, mandare piccolo-finalizo con eso la platica

Ahora es hora de que este planeta desaparezca –dijo goku y de su mano se formó una esfera de energía del tamaño de una canica de color rojo – vacío estelar

De vista desde el espacio el planeta fue consumido con una apocalíptica explosión

Continuara…..

/

Omake

Era un día soleado en la aldea de la hoja los gennin iban y venían haciendo misiones de clase c

Se veía caminado a cierto jounnin quien siempre llegaba tarde a cualquier lugar, si este era kakashi hatake

El cual estaba perdido en el camino de la vida leyendo cierto libro de portada naranja en eso choca con una persona por lo distraído que estaba leyendo el libro

Cuando se iba disculpar con quien había chocado se sorprendió al ver a cierto rubio de ojos azules con marcan de zorro en cada mejilla pero lo más resaltable era que tenía en sus manos el mismo libro que llevaba kakashi en eso el rubio hablo

Los siento kakshi sensei es que estaba perdido en el camino de la vida .- respondió con sus ojos en forma de u sonriendo

(Por fin tengo un mini mi-dijo pensando kakashi con lágrimas estilo anime en su ojo

Mientras en la casa de los namikase

Kushina se encontraba cocinando cuando de repente sintió algo

Porque Siento que mi familia cayo en la perversión - dijo kushina

En eso entra jiraiya

Hola como esta.-fue cortado ya que kushina le dio un golpe que lo mando volando por lo cielos y ete grito –POR QUEEEEEE!-Se escuchó a jiraiya gritar desde la distancia

Lo que no sabía kushina es que en la habitación sus hijas están leían cierto libro de portada naranja lanzando pequeñas risas de colegialas

Hum debe ser mi imaginación-dijo finalmente kushina olvidándose del tema

Bueno con esto concluye el capitulo 6 ,y quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza sé que esta escusa está ya muy gastada pero mi computadora sufrió un falla y tuve que formatear y los capítulos que tenía los perdí espero que entiendan

Sin más que decir se despide naruto dios del ojo

comentarios please!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

-Nos encontramos en la sala de emergencias del hospital de konoha donde hikari llamando la atención de los demás lanzo una pregunta haku

-Bueno lo que paso fue –dijo haku empezando a relatar los hechos que la hicieron veni a konoha

Flashback

-Estaban el equipo 7 y 11 tratando de mantener estable a naruto cuando zabuza llama la atención de haku

-Haku ..Tenemos que hablar –dijo seriamente el demonio de la niebla –quiero que vayas con ellos a konoha –dijo dejando en shock haku

-Pero ..-fue cortada

-No quiero peros...Es una orden –dijo y sin más se retiró haku no noto que zabuza había soltado un par de lágrimas-(es lo mejor para ti. Hija)-pensó con tristeza zabuza

Fin del flashback

-Y eso fue lo que paso-dijo soltando un par de lágrimas-sé que no hay alguna razón para que confíen en mí...-haku no termino de hablar ya que la voz e un doctor la interrumpió

-familiares de naruto namikase -uzumaki-dijo llamando la atención de la familia namikase –uzumaki

-somos nosotros –respondió rápidamente kushina-como se encuentra mi hijo-pregunto zarandeando a el doctor quien tenía espirales en los

-Kushina .. Creo que deberías soltarlo-dijo el hokage a su esposa con una gota estilo anime

Jejeje lo siento –djo avergonzada de sus acciones

Una vez que el doctor se recuperó hablo

Bueno, el estado del joven es muy delicado…fue una suerte que sobreviviera –dijo haciendo que la familia namikase se preocupara más -pero afortunadamente logramos estabilizarlo, lo que es sorprendente porque cualquiera hubiera muerto-dijo impresionando a sus padre y hermanas y a haku –al parecer tiene una fase de recuperación muy avanzada …el en estos momento esta inconsciente ,necesitara descanso si quien pueden entrar a ver..-no termino decir ya que ya no había nadie

En el cuarto de hospital de naruto

Podemos ver a naruto inconsciente vendado y con una máquina para medir sus ritmo cardiaco y a un lado del específicamente se encuentra una mujer pelinegra con ojos negros ,ella vestía una túnica negra con nubes rojas ,acaricio el cabello rubio de naruto y con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras lo hacía se ,acerco a la cara de naruto y Unió sus labios

Un beso que trasmitía un fuerte sentimiento

Amor…

Adiós naruto-kun -dijo al aire y desapareció en un vórtice colocándose una máscara color naranja con un diseño en espirar

Naruto entre sueños pronuncio

Oyuki-dijo débilmente naruto pronuniando el nombre de aquella chica

Omake

-Se puede observar a grupo de nami no kumi mirando a la dirección por donde se fueron los ninja de konoha

-En eso tazuna decide hablar

-Somos... Libres-dijo no pudiéndoselo creer-SOMOS LIBRES ¡-grito de alegría tazuna ,siguiendo los gritos de los aldeanos

-Abuelo-dijo llamando la atención del constructor de puentes –y como se llamara el puente?-pregunto la niña de nombre inari

-Los aldeanos pararon de celebrar para pensar que nombre deberían ponerle al puente

-Que tal el super puente que tazuna construyo-dijo haciendo una pose ridícula, recibiendo un golpe de tsunami dejándole un chichón por el golpe

-Que tal el gran puente de naruto ?-dijo naruto sugiriendo el nombre de nuestro héroe rubio

-Aquel que nos devolvió la esperanza ya perdida y aquel sacrifico más en esta batalla, está decidido, será el gran puente de naruto!-dijo tazuna con una gran sonrisa seguido de las demás

-Tsunami mientras tanto estaba metido en sus pensamientos

-(como estará naruto-kun estará bien )-pensaba con preocupación-(espero que este bien para darle su... recompensa)-lo último pensó con una sonrisa pervertida dejando extrañando a su padre que por algún motivo sintió necesidad de golpear a un rubio con marcas en mejilla

-Por casualidad un hombre llevaba una máscara de naruto(autor : de donde la saco ni yo mismo se y eso que soy el autor ) recibió un derechazo de tazuna parando por un momento la celebración

-Qué?-pregunto tazuna,los aldeanos le restaron importancia y siguieron celebrando

-Mientras con inari

Esta estaba metida en sus pensamientos

-( naruto-kun espero que nos volvamos a vernos mi héroe )-pensaba con una sonrisa soñadora y un pequeño sonrojo la chica

-(Autor: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE )

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno sé que es cortísimo el capitulo pero era para la introducción de oyuki

¿Que les pareció el fem de óbito?

Les gusto el omake

El nombre Oyuky significa "Reina de las nieves "

comenten no muerdo ni nada por el estilo :-)


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

-Ya había pasado un mes desde la misión del país de las olas, en este momento nos ubicamos en el campo de entrenamiento 11 donde se encuentra un ya recuperado naruto junto sus hermanas las cuales le abrazaban posesivamente para molestia de kushina la cual estaba ¿celosa?

-Muy bien presten atención-dijo kushina con voz levemente molesta – bien, los he inscrito en el examen chunnin –solto kushina

-Naruto juntos sus hermanas sonrieron emocionados

-Que bien –exclama Naruko felizmente

-Por fin poder demostrar de lo que estoy hecha –dijo decididamente Hikari

-(Pero sobre todo le demostrare a Naruto ) –pensaban naruko y hikari

-Es hora de demostrarle a konoha lo que valgo)-pensó el de marcas determinadamente

-bueno entonces debo imaginar que aceptan-dijo antes de sonreír enormemente –vamos a celebrarlo comiendo ramen!-exclamo felizmente la pelirroja mayor seguido de hikari y naruko

-Entonces se dan cuenta de que naruto ya estaba abandonando el campo de entrenamiento

-Naruto-kun no vas a comer ramen con nosotras-dice naruko a naruto

-Em no tengo que entrenar si entrenar jeje- decía nervioso el rubio haciendo que las chicas entrecerraran los ojos-bueno yo me marcho dijo saliendo allí cómicamente

-(Tengo un mal presentimiento)-pensó la matriarca del clan uzumaki viendo junto a sus hijas como Naruto se perdía a la distancia, sin saber que sus hijas tenían el mismo presentimiento

Con Naruto

Este llego al bosque de la muerte caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar a un claro

Bueno creo que este será un buen lugar –dijo el rubio empezando hacer una serie de sellos para tocar con su palma de la mano fuertemente el suelo

-Jutsu de invocación-exclamo seguido de una explosión de humo

Cuando se despejo se podía ver a un chibi sil ver

Yo, sil ver-saludo naruto

Solo para recibir un golpe de cola de parte del mini-dragón

-mocoso como se te ocurre ignorarme a mí el gran y poderoso sil ver!-grito con una vena el dragón sacándole una risa nerviosa al rubio-bueno a lo importante, dime lo sientes-dijo ahora seriamente el dragón

-si-afirmo seriamente

-Flashback-

El rubio se encontraba recostado en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente, nada fuera de lo normal, pero no obstante en la mente de nuestro protagonista algo sucedia

Paisaje mental de naruto

Se puede ver un imponente volcán y este era rodeado por un mar de lava en la cima de ese volcán se puede ver a naruto flotando en posición de loto encima un lago de magma en frente de él estaba el dragón albino de ojos azules, sil ver mirándolo impasible

Naruto-hablo con voz ronca sil ver naruto permanecía en poco de meditación-(valla esta muy concentrado)-pensó orgulloso el dragón y en eso se escucha un ¿ronquido?, sil ver miro más detenidamente y vio como la nariz de naruto tenía una burbuja de moco dando a conocer que se encontraba dormido sacándole una vena al dragón de metal-MOCOSO COMO TE ATREVEZ A QUEDARTE DORMIDO –dijo mandando a volar al rubio con un golpe de su cola

5 minutos después…

Vemos a un naruto todo chamuscado sentado viendo fijamente al draon

Bueno ahora presta atención-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de naruto-como sabras yo no soy de este planeta-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de naruto-según una fuente confiable una nave se acerca a este planeta –dijo seriamente

Son ellos?-pregunto seriamente

Me temo que si-dijo el dragón

Cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de que llegue –dijo el rubio impaciente

9 meses-dijo sil ver

Ya veo –pronuncio naruto seriamente y preocupado

Fin del flashback

Está a 1 mes y 5 días de aquí –dijo naruto

No sabemos si ellos sean el mismo, ya que la que llegara en 9 meses y estas tienen energías diferentes –aclaro el dragón

Ya veo-dijo naruto

Por ahora tienes que hacer el examen chunnin para no levantar sospechas-dijo sil ver

Está bien-respondió naruto

Time skip 2 horas después

Naruto se encontraba tranquilamente caminando por las calles de la aldea siendo seguido de cerca por una piedra ¿cuadrada?

Ya sal de allí konohamaru-dijo aburridamente naruto

POOF

Creo que le echamos Demasiada cof cof polvora-dijieron tres niños saliendo de una explosión de humo rápidamente recobraron la compostura

Yo soy konohamaru y seré el próximo hokage –dijo haciendo una pose ridícula

Yo soy moegi la kunoichi más bella de la aldea-dijo una niña de curioso peinado

Yo soy undon…me gustan los números –dijo haciendo que todos queden en silencio el cual fue roto por el castaño

Es enserio…undon una entrada tan espectacular y tu sales con eso –dijo con una mano en su frente

(Si "espectacular")-pensó sarcásticamente naruto

Jefe! juguemos a los ninjas!-dijo konohamaru haciendo los ojos de cachorro

Antes de que naruto pudiera hablar sakura apareció diciendo

Puf naruto un ninja jugando a los ninjas eso es… estúpido –dijo la peli-chicle burlándose

Eso a lo que llamas juego ridículo es una forma de entrenamiento mientras "jugamos" les enseño tácticas de sigilo y entre otras cosas… así mejor cállate sakura-dijo haciendo que la chica con la cabeza gacha

Jefe, quien es la plana?-pregunto konohamaru haciendo que naruto se dé un facepalm

Un aura oscura rodeo a sakura

Que…dijiste-dijo con voz de ultratumba

v-vamos moegi esta i-gual pe-ro no se queja-dijo cagandola aún mas

ahora fue moegi la que se rodeó de un aura oscura

konohamaru-llamo naruto al castaño

s-si jefe-dijo temblando

Corre…-no faltó decir nada mas

Konohamaru salió disparado seguido de unas cabreadas sakura y moegi

Naruto soltó un suspiro

Vamos undon tenemos que ver que ji-ji no se quede sin nieto-dijo haciendo que undon asienta y comenzar caminar

Naruto y undon llegaron donde estaban las chicas y konohamaru, pero lo que vio no le gusto, allí enfrente de él estaba konohamaru siendo sujetado por lo que vio un ninja de las "pijamas" mientras una chica rubia trataba que el sujeto dejara a el castaño siendo ignorada

Ahora no temari ella no está aquí –dijo ignorando las advertencias de la chica -Ahora veras lo que le pasa a los que se meten en mi camino-dijo aquel sujeto levantando el puño para golpearlo, konohamaru cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero acabo de unos segundo no sintió el golpe abrió los ojos temerosamente para enterarse que estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de naruto

Qué diablos!-exclamo el kanguro viendo como de un segundo a otro konohamaru había desaparecido

Que…paso-dijo sakura en shock al igual que temari y los niños y cierto uchiha oculto

Tu!-señalo acusadoramente con el dedo a naruto

Yo-se señaló a si mismo naruto haciéndose el inocente

Como coño hiciste eso!?-pregunto/grito

Naruto se quitó una cerrilla del oído y aburridamente dijo

Dijiste algo?-pregunto haciendo que una vena se le hinchara en la frente al kanguro ,que temari ahogara una carcajada y que a sakura le diera un tic en el ojo

En otra parte de la aldea vemos a cierto ninja de cara tapada estaba en un restaurante acompañado con los demás sensei de los equipos

ACHUUU!-estornudo de repente kakashi

Kakashi al parecer te va dar un resfriado-dijo kurenai

NO SE PREOCUPEN LA LLAMA DE LA JUNVENTUD DE KAKASHI NUNCA SE ESTINGUIRA-no hace falta decir quien dijo eso

Dijiste algo gai-dijo sacándose una polilla de los oídos

TU SIEMPRE TAN COOL MI ETERNO RIVAL-grito ya saben quien

Los demás solo tenían una gota estilo anime

Jeje sí que son raros-dijo kushina con una risita nerviosa

De regreso con naruto

No te burles de mí!-exclamo listo para lanzarse pero una voz lo detuvo

Kanguro quédate quieto-dijo una voz fría que venia del árbol

Hmm me preguntaba quien saldría primero tu o el teme-dijo aburridamente

De la sombras del árbol salió una chica pelirroja ojos color verde de fracciones finas bello a la vista de naruto pero tenía unas ojeras que le hacían ver más sexi según naruto y tenía un tatuaje en su frente con el kanji del "amor" y llevaba una calabaza en su espalda

De un salto sasuke apareció

Valla dobe veo que lograste detectarme-dijo arrogantemente pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por el rubio

Ar-aria-dijo asustado kagunro y temari no estaba mucho mejor

Eres una vergüenza para la aldea-dijo con una voz sin emociones

Pero ellos

Cállate o te mato-dijo haciendo que kanguro se callara inmediatamente

Por lo que veo en sus placas ustedes son de la aldea de la arena-dijo naruto llegando donde los hermanos

Quien eres tú-pregunto fríamente aria a naruto

Mi nombre es Naruto uzumaki-namikaze-dijo extendiendo su mano naruto a la chica la cual se quedó viendo la mano al igual que sus hermanos incrédula y aria se queda más congelada al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba naruto

Mu-mucho gusto n-naruto-dijo nerviosamente aceptando la mano del rubio con un pequeño sonrojo

Eso causo varias reacciones

1 que kanguro y temari tengan la boca por los suelos

2 que sasuke se ponga celoso al igual que sakura aunque esta no sabía por que

3 que konohamaru y undon tengan estrellitas en los ojos

(Naruto ya está hecho)-le hablo a tras de la conexión mental

(ok gracias por esa sil ver)-le agradeció naruto al dragón el cual solo murmuro "mocosos que no dejan dormir" y "mapaches de arenas problemáticos"

Flashback

La momento que aria salió de su escondite

(naruto siento una energía oscura viniendo de esa chica y al parecer la está atormentando)-dijo silver

(Dime esa energía se parece a las de mi hermanas?)-pregunto serio el rubio

(Si, es una jikinkurichi pero esta muy inestable viendo el desgaste mental diría que el biju la está destruyendo mentalmente)-dijo haciendo que naruto se quede pensativo

(Puedes hacer algo para arreglar eso?)-pregunto haciendo que el dragón tenga una sonrisa

(Si pero tienes que estar lo suficientemente cerca y tener contacto para hacerlo)-respondió haciendo que naruto tenga una sonrisa-(pero viendo como el chakara la rodea la no podrás tocarla al menos que ella lo decida)-agrego haciendo que naruto tragara duro-(suerte)-finalizo el dragon cortando la conexión

(Esto ocurre cuando naruto estrecha la mano con la de aria )

Silver al ver que todo estaba listo empezó a brillar despareciendo de allí para posteriormente aparecer en lo que parecía ser un desierto

Con que este es el espacio mental de la chica-dijo al aire sil ver

QUIEN SE ATREVE A ENTRAR EN MIS DOMINIOS-se escuchó un grito con voz demoniaca

Con que tú eres el ichibi no pareces la gran cosa-dijo aburridamente el dragon

Que…dijiste-dijo el ichibi al mismo tiempo que una fuerte tormenta de arena se formaba –MALDITO TENDRE TU SANGRE!

Ay él bebe se molestó-dijo burlonamente

ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-rugio un cabreado biju de arena

Una mano de arena trato de tomar a silver por las alas pero el dragón fue más rápido elevándose esquivando así los ataques

Eso es todo lo que tienes mapache sobre alimentado

YA VERAS MALDITO!-dijo el ichibi para que una gran cantidad de shurikens de arenas fueran lanzados contra el dragón dando en el blanco el biju estaba esperando que la nube de arena s despejara pero

¡RUGIDO AURORA!-fue el grito que se escucho dentro de la nube de arena seguido de un gran torende de fuego multi-color

El ichibi rápidamente creo un escudo de arena donde el ataque impacto más sin embargo

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

El escudo de arena al final cedió al poderoso ataque lanzado por el dragon el cual estaba elevado por los aires

La cortina de humo que se había levantado se despejo revelando a un maltratado biju de arena

c-como es posible rompiste mi escudo de arena-dijo en shock la bestia con cola

je ese escudo mediocre no pararía mi ataque ni en un millón de años-dijo en tono arrogante el dragon

ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-el biju otra vez solto un rugido y empezó a reunir una gran cantida de energía en su boca

Silver solo veía eso impasible

AHORA MUERE, BIJUDAMA-grito lanzando la técnica definitiva de los bijus

La esfera de shakara oscuro impacto directamente con silver creando una colosal explosión

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA NADIE PUEDE SOBR…ARGGGGGGGGGGG-rugio de dolor la bestia al recibir un tajos de las garras de silver el cual había aparecido de un segundo a otro

Entiendo que estén cabreados por ser encerrados injustamente porque se que no se lo merecían pero que estés atormentado la vida de un inocente…eso no te lo puedo perdonar-dijo de manera fría y seria el dragón poniendo su pata en el pecho del biju-sim embargo no te matare en vez de eso te ofrezco un trato el cual nos conviene a ambos-dijo retirando su pata del pecho el biju

El biju ya sabiendo que no le podría ganar al dragón dijo

Qué clase de trato-pregunto confundido y adolorido y por qué no con el orgullo destrozado el ichibi

Silver sonrió salvajemente

Fin del flashback

(ah y déjame decirte que tienes un inquilino mas)-dijo el dragon antes de cortar la conexión

(que habrá querido decir con un nuevo inquilino)-penso confundido el rubio el cual al final se encogio de hombros-(todavía me sorprende que haya hecho todo eso en 3 segundos)-penso finalizando el apretón de manos el cual duro unos 5 segundos

Aria la cual todavía se encontraba aturdida por la acción reciente sintió que un peso se le iba de encima fijo su mirada con la del rubio el cual no dejaba de sonreir y eso a ella

Le gustaba

Naruto se arco peligrosamente hacia ella la cual no hizo nada para evitarlo

Ya podrás dormir tranquila-dijo naruto susurrándole al oído para después alejarse y darle la espalda

Vámonos chicos-dijo naruto a konohamaru y sus amigos los cuales lo siguieron dejando atrás a un sonrojada aria a un furioso sasuke y sakura A unos desmayados kanguro y temari

Shiro que pasaba por allí vio toda la escena solo pudo pensar

(por que siento que estoy solo de relleno)-dijo deprimido el hayate

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara….

Omake

Se dice que se originó antes de la fundación de las aldeas escondidas, que todos los kages an luchado contra ese enemigo y nunca han podido ganarles ese enemigo el cual nunca desaparece solo se multiplica cada vez más y mas

AHHHHHHHHHHH YA NO SOPORTO ESTO!-fue el grito que se escuchó por toda la aldea venir de la torre hokage

En la torre podemos ver a un minato todo desarreglado con ojeras y con barba a medio crecer sentado en viendo hacia la nada

Por qué coño acepte este puesto-dijo para sí mismo-minato quieres ser hokage me preguntaron y yo por imbécil acepte "esto es un gran honor, minato"-dijo imitando la voz de cierto anciano dios shinobi-viejo flojo

Naruto que casualmente iba corriendo por los tejados vio la situación en la que se encontraba y dijo

Uf veo que tienes problemas con el papeleo-dijo naruto con una sonrisa

Si-contesto como un zombi el hokage

Solo te dire algo…kage bushin –dijo para salir de allí disparado dejando a un blanco minato

Kage….bushin –dijo en shock-KAGE BUSHIN!-grito minato para empezar a pegar su cabeza contra la pared-por…que…coño…no…se…ocurrió-decía mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared

Todo eso siendo visto por unos AMBUS que tenían una gran gota en la cabeza los cuales tenían un solo pensamiento

(Idiota) –pensaron todos al unisono

comenten please

Me despido


	9. Chapter 9

**LES DOY LAS GRACIA A TODO AQUEL QUE APOYE MI ESTE Y MI OTROS FICS EN VERDAD GRACIAS**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Naruto respiraba pesadamente mientras yacía en el suelo del bosque da la muerte donde se llevan a cabo la segunda etapa de los exámenes chunnin sosteniéndose el cuello en donde estaba un dolor constante mientras miraba al artista de aquella macabra obra**

 **-Kukukuku Naruto-kun en verdad me distes una buena batalla—dijo lo que podría ser considerado un humano anteriormente pero hoy era todo excepto humano—me diste mucha mas batalla que el Uchiha al igual que estas mocosas—aquel hombre pateo el cuerpo de Hikari quien yacía inconsciente en el piso**

 **-Maldi-Maldito!—mascullo frustrado el Naruto al ver como el cuerpo de su amada hermana era pateado de esa forma con gran esfuerzo y sorprendiendo Al hombre se puso de pie—Te matare Orochimaru!**

 **El ahora reconocido como el Sannin de las serpientes sonrió lascivamente**

 **-Entonces demuéstrame de que mas eres capaz Naruto-Kun**

 **-¡VERAS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ!-grito activando su Doujutsu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Horas antes**

 **Naruto después del encuentro de Naruto con aquellos ninjas de Suna este se encontraba de camino hacia la academia donde se llevaría a cabo la primera etapa el examen chunnin**

 **Naruto llego a su destino y lo primero que vio fue como unos ninjas pateaban a un chico de expandex verde de raro peinado y de muy grandes cejas**

 **-(Raro…definitivamente)—pensó mientras se acercaba a sus hermana a las cuales había divisado cerca**

 **-Yo!, chicas—saludo Naruto a Naruko y a Hikari quienes con sonrisas le devolvieron el saludo**

 **-Hola Naruto-kun-saludaron unísonamente al rubio**

 **-Diganme…lo notaron no es así—pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento –este genjutsu debe ser para que salgan eliminados los que no puedan disiparlo o darse cuenta el**

 **-A si que ustedes tambien se dieron cuenta eh?—se escucho a alguien preguntar a las espaldas de Naruto**

 **El trio Uzumaki dirigió su atención a la persona quien lanzo la pregunta encontrándose con una chica de peli-castaña que le llegaba hasta los hombros tenia los ojos perlados dándose a conocer como portadora del famoso Doujutsu como lo es el Byakugan**

 **-Hola mi nombre es Yumi Hyuga, un placer-se presentó la chica cordialmente (si señoras y señores y eh aquí el fem Neji)**

 **-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Naruto-Uzumaki es igualmente un placer—saludo cortésmente tomando la mano de la chica y besándola sacándole celos a las hermanas Uzumaki y sacándole un pequeño sonrojo a la chica**

 **-Mi nombre es Hikari Uzumaki un gusto—saludo algo forzada**

 **-El mío es Naruko Uzumaki –saludo de igual forma**

 **-Un gusto Naruto-san, Hikari-san, Naruko-san-dijo respetuosamente**

 **-Vamos no falta ser tan formales Yumi-chan-dijo con una sonrisa Naruto sacándole otro pequeño sonrojo y haciendo que Hikari y Naruko aprieten los dientes celosas**

 **-(ahí este mocoso…es un galán y no se da cuenta)-penso sil ver suspirando escuchando las risas de cierto Biju de 1 cola**

 **-Bueno nosotros nos vamos hacia el salón—dijo Naruto viendo como cierto culo de pato arruinaba todo lo del genjutsu haciendo que la cantidad de participantes aumentara exponencialmente**

 **(todo ocurre igual como en el anime solo que es esta vez naruko la que alienta a todos)**

 **Naruto y su equipo se encontraban expectante de lo que fuera a decir la instructora de la segunda etapa del examen, Anko Miratashi**

 **-Bien gusanos como ya saben soy su instructora en eta etapa del examen y déjenme decirles que muchos de ustede probamente reprueben o mejor aun…-dijo sonriendo sádicamente la domadora de serpientes-..mueran**

 **Todos menos el equipo 11 tuvieron un escalofrió en su espina dorsal ante tal acto de intimidación**

 **-debe estar bromeando ¿no?—dijo nervioso Shiro el integrante del equipo 7**

 **Se asusto aun mas cuando un Kunai corto su mejilla dejando un hilo de sangre corriendo por su mejilla**

 **Anko apareció frente de el limpiando con su lengua la sangre del gennin**

 **-Hablo muy en serio…-dijo sádicamente al oído del Hayate**

 **Naruto y la instructora se pusieron alerta al sentir una presencia maligna a la espalda de ella**

 **-Creo que este Kunai te pertenece…-dijo una kunoichi de kusa entregándole el Kunai a Anko con su lengua reptiliana**

 **-(esa presencia…es repulsiva…ten cuidado Naruto algo en esa ninja no me pinta para nada bien) –advirtió Silver a su contenedor**

 **-(Si…lo tendre)—dijo finalmente Naruto mientras miraba a la Kunoichi de kusa quien lo volteo a mirar y le dio una sonrisa extraña que le saco un escalofrió**

 **-Bueno mocosos es hora de que firmen esto—dijo Anko mostrando un papel un gennin pregunto que era—es un consentimiento para quitar toda responsabilidad por si acaso ustedes mueren en la prueba eso me evita problemas legales-más de uno trago en seco—ahora bien, pasen a buscar sus pergaminos en esas tiendas-dijo señalando un grupo de tiendas (N/A: para aclarar Anko ya explico cómo funcionaría la prueba así me ahorro escribir esa parte)**

 **Naruto, Hikari y Naruko ya se encontraba en la entrada del bosque**

 **-Pase lo que pase…pasremos esto y nos convertiremos en chunnin—declaro Naruto sacándole una sonrisa a sus hermanas**

 **-¡Hai!-exclamaron motivadas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **El equipo 11 once saltaba por los arboles ya habían conseguido el pergamino que le faltaba el cual era el de tierra**

 **Pero de pronto pararon al sentir un poderoso instinto asesino**

 **-(Naruto…ese instinto…)-menciono Silver**

 **-(Si lo se)—repndio mentalmente el rubio**

 **Cuando iban a retornar el paso una gigantesca serpiente salio de la nada, se tuvieron que mover rápido para no ser devorados**

 **-Estilo de viento: viento cortante!**

 **Cuchillas de viento salieron disparadas hacia ellos, lo esquivaron haciendo rápidamente la sustitución con un tronco de madera**

 **-Que diablos…pero se supone que estaba lejos de aquí hace un momento—susurro para si mismo el rubio**

 **Unos aplausos resonaron por esa área del bosque, el equipo once enfoco su mirada en la rama de un árbol cercano eoncontrandose con un extraño hombre d cabello negro su rostro tenia rasgos reptiles**

 **-Barvo, me sorprende lo bien entrenado que están—dijo aquel hombre**

 **Sudor cayo de la cara de Naruto**

 **-(demonio por que teni que ser precisamente el…)-pensó algo nervioso Naruto**

 **-(Estamos muy limitados en este momento….maldita sea)—dijo mentalmente Silver**

 **Naruto se volteo a mirar a sus hermanas**

 **-Chicas, esta lucha será difícil…necesitaremos pelear con todo—aquellas palabra soprendieron a sus hermanas y levemente al recién llegado**

 **-(Kukuku ni siquiera se intimido un poco …y si lo hozo no lo mostro…muy bien Naruto-kun)—penso el ninja**

 **-Prepárate Orochimaru, Sannin de las serpiente hoy probaras la fuerza de los Uzumaki-dijo Naruto poniéndose en pose de batala al igual que sus hermanas**

 **-Eso es lo que quiero ver…-dijo Orochimaru**

 **Naruko puso sus dedos en forma de cruz**

 **-¡Kage bushin no jutsu!-exclamo la rubia sacando unas 50 copias de ella que se lanzaron hacia el Sannin el cual fácilmente fue destruyendo las copias**

 **-¡Estilo de viento: huracán!-Hikari lanzo una gran corriente de aire en forma de tornado hacia el Sannin quien destruía el ultimo clon**

 **-¡Estilo de fuego: gran bola de fuego!-Naruto pontencio el ataque con el de su hermana creando una ola masiva de fuego**

 **-¡Estilo de fuego y viento: huracán de fuego!- el ataque elemental fsionado dio en el blanco**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **La explosión del impacto creo una cortina de humo**

 **-Naruko, Hikari no se confíen dudo mucho que haya caído con eso—con eso dicho las dos mencionadas estaban en alerta máxima**

 **-Kukukukuku pero que gran ataque digno de los Uzumaki –dijo una voz al lado izquierdo de donde había impactado el ataque**

 **Estos vieron como la piel de Orochimaru tenía graves quemaduras pero quedaron sorprendidos y asqueado con lo que vino después**

 **Orochimaru abrió grotescamente la boca para que de ella emergiera otro Orochimaru intacto y con sus reservas de chkara restauradas**

 **-Tsk…eso fue asqueroso—mascullo Naruto**

 **-Kukuku me confié pero no volverá a pasar –Orochimaru comenzó aspirar una gran cantidad de aire— ¡Estilo de fuego: bomba dragón de fuego!-un inmenso dragón oriental de fuego fue hacia los gennin del equipo once esto esquivaron el ataque pero a una velocidad alta Orochimaru desapareció y reapareció en frente de Naruko dándole una patada en todo el estómago sacándole el aire y mandándola a volar**

 **-Naruko!-grito preocupada Hikari al ver como su hermana era enviada a volar – ¡estilo de agua: bomba dragón de agua!—de la humedad del aire un dragon de agua se formo y fue directo hacia el Sannin de las serpientes**

 **-¡Estilo de rayo: asesino eléctrico!-una onda eléctrica fue directo al dragon de agua neutralizándolo y no deteniéndose a si el ataque de rayo inpacto fuertemente en Hikari dejándola paralizada y a mercer de el Sannin quien lanzo unos shurikens hacia la chica pero…**

 **¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG!**

 **El sonido de metal chocar contra metal se escuchó, Naruto reacciono rápido y tomo a Hikari con un brazo y con el otro empuño un Kunai desviando los shurikens**

 **-Orochimaru creo que es hora de ponernos serios—Naruto activo su Doujutsu haciendo que Orochimaru sonría complacido**

 **-(Así que este el Doujutsu que menciono Danzou…veamos lo que puede hacer)-prenso Orochimaru**

 **-Naruto dejo suavemente en el piso a su hermana**

 **-Ten cuidado…Naruto…-dijo Hikari preocupada**

 **Naruko apareció siendo cargada por un clon del rubio**

 **-Ten cuidado Hikari-chan al parecer el pedófilo uso una especie de veneno en Naruko pro eso cayó por ese golpe. Descuida solo esta inconsciente-dijo Naruto haciendo que Hikari suspire aliviada, Naruto ahora miro Orochimaru –y Tu ahora pagaras por esto-y sin decir mas Naruto se lanzo a gran velocidad hacia el Sannin**

 **-(Ahora..comienza)-penso sonriendo oscuramente**

 **Orochimaru esquivo un golpe de Naruto y contrataco con el suyo pero este lo esquivo facilmente y arremetio con una patada dándole alejando al Sannin de el**

 **El Sannin hizo unos sellos de manos y Naruto imito al Sannin**

 **-¡Estilo de tierra: bomba dragon de tierra!-gritaron ambos al unisono lanzando el ataque**

 **El Doujutsu de naruto brillo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que el ataque de Naruto superaba al del Sannin cosa que lo soprendio**

 **-(No solo puede copiar el ataque a la perfeccion en un intento si no que también aumenta potencia del ataque al del original)-penso extasiado el Sannin al mismo tiempo que recibia el ataque**

 **-Valla esta nueva habilidad de mu Doujutsu es increíble no solo pude copiar a la perfeccion el ataque sino que incluso aumento su potencia…esa misión al país de las ola dio sus resultados)—reflexiono el rubio en su mente pero tuvo que reaccionar para esquivar una orda de serpientes que iban en su contra**

 **-Valla que ojos tan interesantes-dijo orochimaru apareciendo con algunos rasguños—pero es hora de acabar con esto**

 **Naruto miro con horror como los cuerpo de Naruko y Hiari eran lanzado violentamente contra el suelo por un clon del Sannin**

 **Lo siguiente que sintió Naruto era como su cuello era ataravesado por dos colmillos sacándole un grtio de dolor**

 **-(Maldicion aprovecho que estaba peleando y ataco a mi clon por sopresa y lo elimino tomando a Naruko e Hikari para usarlas como distracción)-penso frustado y con dolo Naruto**

 **Orochimaru solto el cuello deOrochimaru y se alejo de el Naruto cayo hacia el suelo**

 **Actualidad**

 **El Doujutsu de Naruto brillaba intensamente**

 **-demuéstrame Naruto –kun de lo que están hecho esos ojos—dijo Orochimaru**

 **-Eres fuerte…y me has dejado en esta condiciones —dijo honestamente Naruto-sim embargo…**

 **-Arggggg—grño de dolor el Sannin cuando de la nada Naruto apareció enterrando un rassengan en su estomago**

 **-siempre estuviste a mi merced ¡ahora!–los cuerpo de Naruko y Hikari explotaron en una explosión de humo revelando a dos copias de Naruto lo cuales**

 **-¡Estilo de rayo: navajas eléctricas!-ambos se lanzaron rápidamente hacia Orochimaru perforando la piel pálida de el Sannin quien escupio sangre**

 **-U-na trampa-mascullo mientras tosia sangre**

 **-Si…y caíste-los clones de Naruto y el original se separaron del Sannin para posteriormente que el Naruto original extendiera una mano y un rassengan se empezarán a formar y que los dos clones empezaran a darle chkara elemental de fuefo y rayo-Ahora ¡kanton y raiton: rassengan!-la esfera de shakara se expandió hasta tomar la el tamaño de un balón de básquet con flamas y estellos eléctricos—toma mi RASENKO-KO- y para sorpresa de Orochimaru este…la lanzo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Naruto junto sus hermanas ya habían llegado a la torre aún faltaba un día para que terminara la prueba y asi que esperaron en unas habitaciones que les asignaron, Naruto ahora mismo se encontraban encima de la torre mirando hacia el frente**

 **-Ya deje un clon de sangre para las pruebas preliminares…es hora de ir ha recibir a nuestro visitante –y haci sin mas un portal se formo en su ojos para finalmente absorver al rubio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Cerca de los limites de Kiri**

 **Podemos ver como en un gran cráter sobresale lo que parece ser a simple vista una esfera de color blanco la cual abrió una compuerta de la cual alguien salio**

 **Aquel ser tenia la piel verde y llevaba un gi de pelea morado con una especie de hombreras con capa blanca en sus hombros, el ser no humano camino fuera de la nave**

 **-Reporte de misión…eh llegado al destino-se quedo en silencio unos segundos y cerro los ojos—y tal parece ser que no tendre que buscar a mi objetivo…el viene hacia aca**

 **-Recibido, suerte en la misión, Picolo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

 **Disculpen la demora del capitulo**

 **!espero sus Reviews!**


End file.
